Dance
by the birdster
Summary: ... PROBABLY DISCONTINUED. Yuugi is the dance instructor of New York's Dance College. Then, thanks to the human-equivalent of a donkey, he gets fired. His old friend comes for a visit with someone who will come to be his soulmate. Yaoi; AU
1. Higher

_A/N   
  
I've been thinking lately. Which is serious for me, since I almost never use the gray blob rammed up in my skull...   
  
My older sister was brutally raped **twice. **Count 'em. **Twice. **'Brutally' meaning she was left for dead in an ally way in New York City.   
  
Then I thought that as soon as we're born we start dying. Courtesy of Cake's song, _Sheep go to Heaven.   
  
_ And then of course, I've never really gotten over the hatred for my brother's ex-fiance. She dumped him for his friend after proclaiming undying love.   
  
But, despite all of these morbid thoughts, I'm in a relatively good mood. (^_^)   
  
Call me crazy, see if I care. After reading pure smut stories and laughing my ass off for no apparent reason in silence can **do **things to you.   
  
Anyway...   
  
This fic was inspired by all of those brilliant authors out there. Would anyone out there believe me if I said I've never gotten a flame before? (OO;;)   
  
*Giggles* My bro's on a sugar high. Currently dancing around the room to a band called _Jazzanova. _Now THAT is GOOD techno. (^-^) He's doing so much better...   
  
~*~  
  
_Now, _that_ was wayy back in.. whenever I published the story. ^-^; I've reread, to find that the style is so much different from what I've come up with today. And that, *points up*, was a complete rant. Since I rewrote this, I've kinda gotten over the whole brother problem since he has too. ^^ He's in lubbles again~! With, coincidentally, another guy. Whee!  
  
But, anyway. Enjoy chapter one of _Dance,_ version 2.0! ^w^_  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
_ A motion, smooth of silk, with a dainty hand.   
  
The beat came up instantly. The lone foot on which everyone's attention was upon moved up and down in sync to the music, creating bass in soft, gentle _thumps_ upon the wooden floor.  
  
The owner of the foot curled its bottom lip slightly, biting on it gently, poised, waiting for his turn to flow.  
  
As soon as the voice began to rumble from the speakers, his arms snapped to life. They circled and curled and twisted and waved and flew to the tune that bounced and slid around in his eardrums.   
  
The legs conjured the feet to move along with them, and soon the small, lithe form was a slight blur of black and blue, dipping its back low, dropping the hand and curving it to meet the body's position before balancing on his nimble hands and flipping back onto his moving feet.  
  
After a minute or so of the form that was silk's dancing, the other figures in the room's pairs of feet started to tap, all together in rhythm, making more bass for the elite dancer flowing around the center of the room.   
  
It was a flutter of limbs and colors and sweat. Summersaults, twists, turns, leaps, dives, dips...   
  
Hold it, HOLD IT!   
  
Everyone stopped in awkward positions, some crashing into each other, falling over or hopping around on one foot, trying to regain lost balance. The drummer sighed, bopped the symbol once with his drumstick, and plopped into his seat, searching for the most-likely squished sandwich in his pocket.  
  
Yuugi sighed as he brought up his fingers to massage his aching temples.   
  
No, no, _no! _What the heck are you _doing, _Anzu? You're _completely _out of alignment! The small form paced in front of the young brunette, bright eyes narrowing in contempt.  
  
I'm sorry, Yuugi-sama, a young brunette said softly, lowering her head from the stare she was receiving. It won't happen--  
  
Again? You said that last time, Mazaki, and I'm still seeing it. Yuugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ocean-blue eyes glared at him.   
  
Yuugi interrupted for the second time, fuschia eyes bright in anger, are lessons for, Mazaki? Hm? He supported his head on his palm, looking as if he were thoughtful. Can you tell me that?  
  
Anzu remained silent in anger. The other people in the room giggled softly at the disliked girl's caught mistake. The smell of sweat mingled in with the tension, leaving a very uncomfortable stillness in the room.  
  
Yuugi raised the other brow.   
  
The brunette released her held breath haughtily. I will come to the next lesson, _Mutou_-san. Yuugi's last name was spat in contempt.  
  
You'd better, Mazaki, or I'll fail you.  
  
He walked back to the front of the large classroom, all surprised eyes trailing him. Anzu was furious. Fail her? Fail _her?_ The daughter of the whole dance _school?_  
  
Anzu vehemently stomped out of the dance studio, the thick metal door slamming behind her. Everyone left to hear the echo winced.  
  
Yuugi sighed. I apologize for that. As you all know, Mazaki isn't very... cooperative.  
  
Laughing agreement sounded off throughout the large room.  
  
Now, as you all know, the internationals are coming in _three months. _You'll never get anywhere in the dancing world if you don't get noticed. This is the only chance I can give you. _Only_.  
  
Everyone nodded. Some swallowed nervously.  
  
Yuugi continued, eyeing every student, you've all got to work with me. No slacking, no missing rehearsals, nothing. Okay?   
  
Again, everyone nodded.  
  
Tryouts will be held in three weeks. Word of advice: they're all old crones, so impress them with the.. grace they have lost. Chuckles. Yuugi smiled tiredly, making a mark on his clipboard next to Anzu's name. There were many marks. He looked back up to the students' questioning gaze.  
  
Once more and that'll be a wrap... Yuugi clapped his hands. The drummer, Jay, snorted awake and started banging the stretched leather and plastic and metal. The flurry of movement started up again. Fuschia eyes watched, drumming their fingers, examining the silhouettes in the setting sun.  
  
  
~*~   
  
Are ya' sure ya' c'n make it to da' big leagues, Yuug'?   
  
Yuugi walked down one of the many busy streets of New York with his friend, Katsuya Jounouchi. Jou, I _don't--know. _Yuugi adjusted the strap holding his backpack in annoyance._  
  
_Goo' class dis year? Jou asked, grabbing a free Chile dog from a vendor and munching on it. They continued walking town Chinatown. The honking cars added to Yuugi's growing headache, a groan escaping him.  
  
No, not really... I mean, none of them have any special abilities. Oh! And the Mazaki brat is a bitch._  
  
_ Jou gasped in mock amazement, and, momentarily forgetting on the food in his choked on his half-chewed Chile dog. He paused in the street to cough vehemently and pound his chest, people glancing at his odd behavior.  
  
Youz must be pretty pissed dere, Yuug', Jou said as he observed the aloof face of his friend. Anger sparkled and cracked in his eyes.  
  
Yuugi rolled aforementioned eyes. Well, _you_ try teaching her and still be sane _without _getting fired.   
  
Jou sighed. He spotted a lady waltzing down the street, and his naughty eyes paused on the woman's chest. He whistled lowly and quietly.  
  
Yuugi knocked him on his skull.   
  
Well, at least I _look!   
  
_I'm not interested, Jou, Yuugi stated. It's like a _hobby _to you, for goodness sake. And I know just as well as you that you fancy _men.   
  
_ Jou raised a finger to complain, or perhaps counter his best friend's remark, but Yuugi checked his watch, embedded with a small sapphire, and raised his eyebrows. Well, it's already three twenty. I gotta run! And with that, he joined the ever growing crowd of the city in a sprint, leaving Jou standing there with his index finger raised, jaw open, about to speak.   
  
Jou blinked, licking the raised finger and ridding it of its Chile sauce. _'Well, damn.'   
  
  
_~*~   
Version 2.0-- finooshed. ^w^  
  
---  
  
_Sorry for the shortness... But, it's the 4th, and I plan to spend it blowing off my fingers. (XDD) So... yeah.   
  
I pretty much got this idea from the movie _Center Stage _. It's really good! (^-^) All about dancing... Ballet, but it's still good...   
  
What kind of dancing is it? *Shrugs* Modern, maybe... Or... Uhm, if you have any suggestions, please tell me! *Smiles* I'll give you credit.   
  
Updates? Maybe tomorrow-- No, wait. People are coming. People with small children. *Sighs* I get to entertain them. (;~;) The parents dislike me.   
  
Please review! (^_^)_


	2. Maizaki

_A/N_

  


_OK, I've decided, since most of you out there actually liked my original idea, that I would keep it as it is. Not only is this saving time, but... I won't have to redo the first chapter and scrap the one I already did. (^_^)_

  


_I apologize for the friggin' shortness of this (and the first) chapter. I just can't make 'em as long as I want them to be, or it'll mess it up! ...Well, no, it wouldn't mess it up... But still!_

  


_And if you have troubles reviewing this chapter, it's because you already did. (^^;;) I deleted the note thingy... *Shrugs* If you wanna review SO badly, log out and do it as an anonymous! ...Not like you will or anything..._

  


_Enjoy!_

  


_~*~_

  


"You've got to lift your foot _higher!"_

  


The girl complied, and tried to raise the already over-stretched muscles even more, giving her pain and a nice cramp to go with.

  


Anzu fell to the floor in a heap.

  


Yuugi sighed and went over to pick up the mass of body, grasping an arm and hauling, grunting with the added weight.

  


"Thank you, Yuugi-sama," Anzu said as she dusted herself off, wincing whenever she added weight to her right foot.

  


"What, exactly, went wrong _this_ time, Anzu?" Yuugi asked, exasperated with the so called 'abilities' that this girl had.

  


"I can't lift my foot that much, Yuugi. _No one_ can!"

  


"Really? Then why can _I_ do it, as well as about _seventeen_ others in this class?"

  


Anzu pursed her lips in a annoyance. "Well, people that are _born_ the right way can do it--"

  


"Practice, Anzu," Yuugi interrupted. "It's not that hard. But... if it is, I can give you lessons every_day,_ if you wish."

  


"Yuugi-sama," Anzu began, "I do practice--"

  


"You don't," Yuugi interrupted again. "I can tell--"

  


"I don't have time!" she screeched. "I've got another class, a painting class, and I... have to teach math with my mother!"

  


Yuugi pondered this for a moment. "Really, now? When I asked you at the beginning of these lessons for a time, you gave me your schedule, saying, and I quote, "It doesn't matter, I don't have anything else to do _for the whole year." _"

  


Anzu visibly paled.

  


"And another thing. Did your dad marry again or something? Because, last I heard, your mother died four years ago."

  


Yuugi smirked at the dumbstruck face of Anzu's. "You're a terrible liar, Anzu. These lessons are over."

  


Her eyes went wide. _"What?! _ Yuugi-sama, I'll try harder, I promise!"

  


"Mm hmm. Just like all those other times you promised."

  


"Please!" she begged, intertwining her fingers together in a plea and kneeling down to the floor. "Father will _kill _me!"

  


"Good. See if I care," Yuugi stated bluntly. He walked calmly over to the metal chairs shoved into the corner of the small dance room, grabbed his tiny backpack, and stalked out the door, leaving a very stunned Anzu in his wake.

  


~*~

  


"You did _what?!"_

  


To say Jounouchi was shocked would be a very sad understatement. To insult the daughter of one of the richest men in New York City, was to... to lose everything.

  


"Yuug'! Are you _CRAZY?!"_

  


Yuugi sighed at his perplexed friend. "No. I'm pretty sure I'm sane, Jou."

  


"Then _what,_ I ask you, _what_ would even posses you to insult the Bitch?!"

  


"Well, _you_ try it then, and tell me how you feel," the twenty-two year-old said irritably. "I hate her. The only reason I actually agreed to the damn lessons was for the money. But now," he motioned his head around the tiny apartment, "you can see I don't need anymore."

  


"Yuug'! That's not the point! You're for sure gonna get fired!"

  


Fuschia orbs closed, exhausted. "I know, Jou," Yuugi said quietly. "I know."

  


As Jou raised a finger and opened his mouth, the doorbell rang, as if on cue. Yuugi quietly got up from his leather couch and slowly walked to the door.

  


They were both standing in Yuugi's small apartment. It wasn't much, four rooms, a living room with a giant table and a leather couch, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. White-washed walls and old, wooden floors. Not perfect, but... it was home.

  


Yuugi opened the door, and his eyes rested on a man dressed in the blue uniform of the postal service.

  


"I know this is the modern age... but, telegram for Yuugi Mutou," he said, somewhat embarrassed.

  


"Thanks," Yuugi said, and took the letter from the mail man, looking at the address as he departed.

  


"What is it, Yuug'?" Jounouchi asked, curious, as his friend closed the door, staring at a stark-white envelope.

  


But he was ignored by the tricolored haired man. Yuugi was oblivious to anything and everything that was not the paper.

  


**Hitsune' Mazaki**

  


Trembling hands ripped the top of the envelope, pinching the paper in side with his thumb and index finger, and pulling it out. Jounouchi watched.

  


"Yuugi, c'mon! I wanna see--"

  


He was cut off by a sob.

  


Startled, Jou's honey-brown eyes blinked. Yuugi was balancing his head on his knees, his hands crossed tightly over them. He was crying heavily, his small form racking whenever he took a shuddering breath.

  


Jou's eyes blinked again and moved down towards the forgotten letter on the floor. He bent down and picked up the thin piece of paper, and began to read.

  


**_Dear Mr. Mutou:_**

  


_**Due to recent events, we regret to inform you that**_

_**you have been dismissed from your job. We have**_

_**already gotten a new candidate for this, so please**_

_**come by today or tomorrow to collect your belongings,**_

_**or we will have to throw them out.**_

  


_****Cindy Weathyr_

  


_Hitsune' Mazaki_

  


  


"Those bastards!" Jou shouted. "They can't fire you!"

  


"Jou, I believe they just did," Yuugi said, followed by a dry laugh. "If Makazi is concerned, they can do anything they damn well please... if Mr. Mazaki is OK with it, of course."

  


"B-but... Yuug'! What're you gonna do for a job?"

  


"Well, no more dancing, that's for sure."

  


"You could always do it at... bars or sumthin'!" Jou said, almost desperately.

  


"Fuck it. I _quit,"_ Yuugi said, snarling slightly. And with that, he jumped off the couch, grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door.

  


"Where are you goin'?"

  


"To get my stuff, before the bitches throw it all away," Yuugi said angrily. He slammed the door shut behind him, and stalked off to New York City's School of Dancing.

  


~*~

  


Yuugi roughly grabbed random things and shoved them into his bag.

  


'That fucking _bitch!"_

  


There wasn't any real reason he was fired; it was a command from Mr. Mazaki, most likely coming from Anzu.

  


It was common knowledge that Anzu wanted Yuugi's job. She was five years older, but _sucked. _ Yuugi, as well as many more in her class, were six or seven times

better than she was. The only reason she wasn't already given the job was because Yuugi hadn't done anything wrong. Until now.

  


_'... Wait a sec'. That **bitch** has the job!'_

  


In his new-found rage, Yuugi grabbed Anzu's left-behind book and ripped it in half. _'I'm already screwed, who's gonna know?'_

  


"... Yuugi?" a hesitant voice called.

  


Yuugi blinked in surprise. He turned around from his slightly bent position and looked at a lavender, leather-clad female figure.

  


_"Mai?!"_

  


~*~

  


_Yeah, yeah, I'm bein' a bastich. (^^;;) I know. I'll either die today, or tomorrow. Whenever one of you guys out there wanna kill me is fine._

  


_Yami will come in the next chapter. I promise. (^_^) It just wouldn't really work in this chapter, 'cause that was a pretty good cliffhanger if I do say so myself..._

  


_Please review!_

  



	3. Gloomy Sunday

_A/N_

_It is to my deepest regret to inform everybody that... well, I'm on..._

  


_**VACATION!!! (~^.^~)**_

  


_****Yep! I'm off, for two freaking weeks, so... no updates 'till I get back, 'kay? *Sigh* Pretty sure I'm gonna die after this... No computer, for two weeks... **TWO—WEEKS, **people. (O.O;;)_

  


_Soo... enjoy the chapter!_

  


_~*~_

_ Dance_

  


_ Chapter Three_

  


_~*~_

  


__Yuugi took another sip of the soda he had bought. His old friend, Mai, sat next to him on a concrete wall, meant for keeping the flowers off the pavement. She, too, was sucking softly on a straw sticking out of a small plastic circle inserted on top of the cardboard cup. An ice cream cone, almost identical to his own, was clutched in her other hand, slowly melting. The carbonated liquid swept up the tube, and landed in each of the young adults' mouths, soon swallowed.

  


It was a gloomy day. A light sprinkle dusted everyone in a slight mist. Umbrellas, all a dark color, were spread about the busy streets of New York like polka dots on a white dress.

  


It was a Sunday. A gloomy Sunday

  


There was a live band in the middle of the parkish complex where the two sat, positioned under a make-shift tent. A young teenager, maybe seventeen, was singing in a soft voice lyrics that fit the day perfectly.

  


_"Somebody's lonely, someone I knew_

_"Angels are crying, under the gloom_

_"People are wishing on a dream_

_"While demons are making the children scream."_

  


__Yuugi sighed heavily. "Mai... Why the hell did you decide to go out and have an ice cream cone on this... crappy day?"

  


Mai, the said ice cream about to drip down her front, blinked and looked down at her smaller friend. "Well, I think it was about time to cheer up. That's all..." At this point in time, the vanilla ice cream slopped down onto her lap. "Damn it!" she hissed quietly as she reached for a napkin and began furiously wiping at the lavender leather she wore.

  


Yuugi chuckled quietly, not wanting to receive a lump on his head from his amusement.

  


Mai glared at the white, cold spot on her legs before she turned her attention to the small adult beside her.

  


"I wouldn't really call this... cheery, Mai," Yuugi teased. "I mean, singers are caroling about _death, _for Ra's sake..."

  


Mai stood up and sighed. "Fine. Let's get out of here... your ice cream's melting."

  


The twenty-two year old scrambled to regain control of his treat, licking up his hand, letting his tongue absorb the sweetened cream.

  


Mai laughed. "It's like you never get out."

  


"Well, I generally don't," Yuugi stated bluntly, leaving Mai in a silenced state.

  


He looked at her. "Well? We going or what?"

  


Yuugi grabbed his jacket that he had discarded along the way from the humidity and slung it over his shoulders as he walked away. Mai gazed at his retreating form, thinking.

  


_'Man... He was meant for dancing... That must be his problem.'_

  


__Mai took another slurp of her soda, finishing it in a gulp, and tossing it in to the trash. She blinked and found that she could barley see her friend's back. "Yuugi! Hey! Wait up!" she called after him, and took off in a sprint.

  


_"Gloomy Sunday..."_

  


_~*~_

  


The pillow was hurled into the air once again. As it fell, a foot connected with it, sending it back up crumpled, disheveled, and more deformed that it was before.

  


"Yuug', you're going to kill the pillow," a heavily accented voice chimed into the young man's thoughts.

  


The soft object landed on Yuugi's face, which in turn morphed into a sneer. "Jou..." he warned.

  


"Yesm?" the same voice called.

  


"Shut up when I'm destroying the pillow, 'kay? 'Kay!" Yuugi then tackled his blond friend, who erupted into fits of rough giggles.

  


He jammed his fingers onto Jounouchi's thighs, and wiggled them, earning strong laughter from the male. "Yuugi! Stop! I'll do anything!"

  


"Prisoners _don't _talk," Yuugi said gruffly, moving his fingers at a faster rate, making his friend squirm even more.

  


"Yuugi! Stop! STOP! I GIVE, I GIVE!!" Jou screamed, tears running down his red cheeks from the slightly insane laughter.

  


Yuugi quirked an eyebrow, not satisfied. "What do I get if I let you go, then?" he asked, cocking his head.

  


Jou pondered this for a moment. "...I'll give you five bucks," he said, his voice cracking, threatening to explode in giggles again.

  


"Deal," Yuugi said almost instantly. He removed his hands, and held one out, clearly expecting the five dollars to shine in his empty palm. Jou rummaged around in his pockets, found what he was looking for, and handed it to his smaller, yet stronger friend.

  


"Well, that was fun," a female voice interrupted the two men. Mai closed the door behind her, hiding a person with her back. "It was so amusing, I just couldn't spoil it." She winked.

  


Yuugi proudly held his hand out to her. "I got five bucks out of it," he said, reasoning.

  


Mai nodded. "True. Too true. Jou," she turned to the breathless blond, "Yuugi is stronger than _you... _But... that's not saying much, is it?" She laughed softly at Jou's now furious face. "Yuugi? Your friend has _serious _problems. Maybe he should see a doctor..."

  


Mai calmly stepped out of the way from the blond's fruitless attempt at a charge, sending him crashing into the hidden person behind her.

  


Mai's eyes widened. "Yami! Oh, god Jou you big lug, get off him!"

  


Yuugi, who was inspecting the green paper, making sure it was real money, blinked in surprise at the sudden commotion. He looked dover to Mai, who was pulling a very near unconscious Jou off of a load of furniture, which looked to be covering something _else _as well.

  


"Mai?"

  


"Yuugi! Help me with your elephant!" she yelled.

  


~*~

  


After much moving and hauling and grunting, they managed to remove Jou, his recliner, a rolled-up rug, and a standing lamp, getting to the person underneath it all.

  


"Yami!" Mai seized the bundle of cloth and carpet in a hug. "Sorry, Jou's... well, a moron."

  


The person chuckled. "S'okay. Besides, it was fun!"

  


A well-tanned arm emerged from the carpet, and took it off. A leather-clad, nicely muscled man stood in its place. A thick chain hung around his neck, with a giant golden pyramid suspended at the end. Steel-rimmed boots were placed upon his feet, and an assortment of jewelry was adorned all over his body, such as bracelets and ear ornaments ( Look at Yami. He's got those things on his hears that are sticking up? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about... just smaller, 'kay?).

  


Yuugi's jaw couldn't hold itself up any longer, and fell down with a small click of the tongue. His eyes grew, and his posture was slack.

  


"Ne, Yuugi? This is Yami," Mai introduced. "He's my boyfriend."

  


~*~

  


_Yes, you may all kill me now. (^.^) But, no updates! Remember, I'm gone for two weeks, maybe one... But eh, I update every three or so, so... no worries! (^_^)_

  


_And yes, the song is MINE. It is copyrighted to ME. So, you may use it... if, you ask me, and IF you give me credit. Fair? Good. (^.^) The world is right again._

  


_And yes, this is a Yami/Yuugi story. NO Yami/Mai, even though they're boyfriend, girlfriend. Jou will NOT be with her, I have no idea who will be. I was thinkin' Anzu... But, I don't think she deserves Mai. What do you guys think?_

  


_Posting this and BED. *Scritches head* Too much packing... *Is tired*_

  


_Please review! *Poofs*_


	4. Blackmailed Crashes

*Is cowering nbefore the might of everyone that is not her* I'm SO fRIGGIN' SORRY, EVERYBODY!  
  
Faux: BAU BOO BA BA BA BA _BA!_  
  
;0; I was _busy! _Can you imagine what the really big change is for me?!  
  
Faux:... Bau.  
  
-.-;; Then shaddup.  
  
OK, to all those people out there. *Sobs* I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY!! Apologizing profusely on my part...  
  
I didn't update right after the lake episode because I had a writers block on this (still do, actually...). And I have been... troubled with more of my brother's problems, too. Won't speak of them... Only will if people really wanna know. No, he's not killing himself. He's... In confusion about what he wants to do for himself...  
  
OK, enough ranting on my part. ^.^;; To da' fi--  
  
Faux: REVIEWS!! ^.^ _(*In the background* O.O;; You spoke?! How the--)_  
  
**Erikahavikel - **O.o; Interesting name cha' got there. ^_^ I like it! Anyway, seems like you waited a lot longer than two weeks, ne? Again, I'm sorry! *Bows down* Bow down, bow down, smash your head into the ground... _Thanks a mint!_  
  
**SilverDragon14 - **I was gonna say that you stole my name... ^.^;; But then we all got numbered. *Backs away* I'm not even gonna touch Otogi. He's all yours... _ Thanks a mint!  
_  
**disturbed-dude - **This might be a bit late, but... I'd blame it on Barney. The pink dinosaur tht plagues young, innocent children's minds with the I love you, you love me, we're a happy family song. *Shudders* ^_^;; _Thanks a mint!  
_  
**SoulDreamer - **What're you thinking about, anyway? _Thanks a mint!_  
  
**OO - **Yeah... ^.^;; _Thanks a mint!_  
  
**SilverLily aka Blood Moon - **@.@; Long name... Mind if I call you SilverLily? OK. *Cowers in the corner* I'm sorry! ;0; It's not like that! I... dunno what it is. (^.^;;) You'll just have to wait and see. You kill me, you'll never find out, ne? *Snickers* _Thanks a mint!  
  
_**agentpudge - **You, my dear fiend, are awesome. *Huggles* I don't care _when _you update your stories, hell, I don't even _care_ about your stories! If you think that writing is a chore, or... you force yourself for a non-good reason (I'VE got a good reason. Haven't updated this in half a _year,_ for God's sake), _don't do it._ This is summit that can be put off. Your life is much more important than me, Faux (Faux: *Glares*), or the blood-thirsty heaven devil, cow worshipping fanfictionists. (http :// www. joecartoon.com/ pages/ gerbilgeno/ Made some spaces, soo... Yeah. Gotta wait a minute or two for it to load. Funny as hell...)  
  
*Glomps*  
  
_Thanks a mint!  
  
_**LadyDeath1 - **^_^;; _Fifty!_ Thanka! _Thanks a mint!  
  
_**Jadesaber - **Awesome name, d00d. ^_^ And yeah, the vacation was fun... Sorry to keep you waiting. *Blinks* It was _funny?_ Really? (o_o) Wow. _Thanks a mint!  
  
_**Ko-chan to Ya-chan - ***Has something that is akin to fear plastered on her face* Oh, boy... *Dives into a corner* DUN HURT MEE~!!  
  
;~; Please? Listen to your intelligent yami... No killing the dragon bird hybrid. No. Bad. Not---good. EXTREMELY bad. Disturbing. Evil. Yesh.  
  
I put up your dragon at deviantART, so... If you wanna see it, go to my profile thingy, and clickedy on the homepage. Then do some fishing. Surfing. Whatever.  
  
O.O You live in your _own _house? *Is envious*  
  
Ne, one more thing. What does mean? I think I've got a pretty good idea... But, it's _me _we're talking about, so... (^_^;) Doesn't it mean dragon, or summit?  
  
_Thanks a mint!  
  
_**Jack V. Briefs - ***Is in awe that _the _Jack V. Briefs has taken the time to review _her _pitiful story*  
  
*Glomps* YAY~!!  
  
I'm glad you think that my story's even _close_ to the word I think it sucks arse... But, I think everything I _do _sucks arse. (^^;;) That's just me.  
  
Enough ranting.  
  
_Please _update The Game of Seduction soon! (^_^) Ish awesome! _AWE--SOME, _people.  
  
OK. _Thanks a mint!  
  
_**Authoress Skit - **O.o; Whoa! I can read; you don't have to make it big bold letters. ^_^; I can't stand Yami/Mai... But, it goes with the story! There _might _be a little bit of it... but, we'll see.  
  
**Kyuugi - **Did I spell that right? Hope so... (^.^;;) Whoa there! They won't kiss for a while now... Sorry. Mayybe a surprise. You never know with me. _Thanks a mint!  
  
_**Destiny - ***Laughs* I won't tell anybody. Well... I can't make any promises... (XDD) Uhm... Anyway. _Thanks a mint!_  
  
*Looks up* o.o; That was three pages already...  
  
Faux: -_-; Ba.  
  
. FINE, _Mister _Faux. _You _may have the honor of typing this story. You won't get any food until it's _three-hundred and eleven pages long._  
  
Faux:... *Whimpers*  
  
-.-;; My muse is a wimp. Fine, I'll do it. The readers will _not _be pleased. Three-hundred and eleven pages... *Clicks her tongue* I'd do it, but uh... No.  
  
_But_, I _will_ try and make this at _least_ ten pages. _At least! _And try. Trying is hard for me... (-_-;) Anyhoo.  
  
_This chapter was inspired to be written by Ko-chan and Jack V. Briefs. And everyone else that's ever taken the time to review my pitiful story. (Up! There I go again...)  
  
_~*~  
  
Yuugi walked into the kitchen of his tiny home, it being the biggest room to make room for the large table. In his arms, Yuugi carried two paper bags loaded with a variety of food. After placing the bags on the blue-tiled countertop, Yuugi kicked off his slip-on sandals, threw the thin jacket he wore onto a chair placed next to the table, and padded into the living room, where he promptly collapsed into a white leather chair.  
  
Mai and Yami had a hotel room, and were visiting New York because Mai was a model, and she frequently came to big fasion shows in the big city. That, and Mai thought that her wardrobe was getting too drab, which meant only one thing: shopping. Knowing that shopping meant camping out in parking lots to save time, Yuugi and Jou politely declined, and stated that they'd make dinner.  
  
Problem? They had no real food. Jou had suggested ramen, but Yuugi said that it was and too good for the likes of Mai and Yami to feast upon, a fact that Jou readily agreed to.  
  
So, Yuugi went shopping Jou went hunting for a recpie.  
  
Yuugi looked around, trying to spot the sandy-haired friend of his.   
  
Yuugi got up and noticed the glass-top table in the center of the room. It was covered with different recipie books, all looking long and complex. None were circled, or looked like they had been chosen for the making.  
  
A very puzzled Yuugi quickly scanned through the recipies, trying to find a simple one that would be fit for rich people.  
  
  
Yuugi himself wasn't rich; he just posed to be to get people off his back for getting back into dancing. He did it before as a dare from Jou, who was the only one who knew how poor he really was. Yuugi had leather couches just because he found them for steals at garage sales, and had fixed them up a bit. Same with the table. The apartment... whole nother story.  
  
Anyway. Yuugi, not seeing anything, went to go look for Jou.   
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
... Puppy?  
  
Quiet.  
  
Extremely confused, Yuugi went back to the kitchen, and started to unpack alll the groceries he had bought. The grand total was two-hundred dollars and eighty-seven cents. Ridiculous for food.  
  
As he was putting the tomatoes into the hanging metal wire basket, the phone rang. Wondering who on earth knew his phone number besides himself, Jou, Mai, and a select few others, Yuugi picked it up, flipped it around in a summersault, caught it, and proceeded to speak into the speaker.   
  
It was Yami.  
  
... Yes?  
  
A sigh of relief. Thank _god _it's you. Mai is driving me up a wall. Literally. She caused two accidents already,, and bashed up the car pretty bad. Can you...  
  
Come over there with my car that doesn't exist, pay for a tow truck, and also all the damages for Mai's car? Yuugi finished for him.  
  
No! I wasn't going to say that! Yami replied, sounding almost hurt.  
  
  
  
_Yes._ Really.  
  
Well, in any case, I have no car. And I really can't afford to get a taxi over there. What were you going to say, anyway?  
  
Silence filled the other line. Yuugi nodded.  
  
Thought so.  
  
  
  
No money.  
  
... You picking us up with that invisible car?  
  
Yuugi rolled his eyes. Fine. Where are you guys, exactly?  
  
A very loud car horn sounded in the background over Yami's end. In the center of the downtown area, next to some huge candy store...  
  
There are about six-hundred huge candy stores in the center area of downtown, Yuugi said.  
  
Well... can you find us anyway? Please?  
  
Clicking his tongue in slight exasperation, Yuugi asked: Why can't you call a cab?  
  
Nothing to pay the driver with.  
  
Ah. Well, fine. I'll be there... whenever.  
  
  
  
Yuugi heard the other line click, and he slowly followed Yami's example. Yami wanted him to pick up his and his girlfriend's gorgeous bodies? ...Why him? _Mai's gotta have otehr contacts besides **me** in New York...'_  
  
Shrugging, Yuugi remembered Jou and the supposed dinner. _Well... we can go out to eat.'_  
  
Grabbing the thin black jacket he wore, since it was a tad chilly outside, Yuugi left the small apartment, locking the door securely behind him. The downtown area was about twenty-some blocks from where he lived, so it would prove to be a long walk indeed.  
  
Oh well. Yuugi shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and slouched, something that was forbidden for dancers to do. He had a lot to think about anyway. _Like, what's my next job?'_  
  
~*~  
  
Everything was unfamiliar. The lights, the street names, the people. He was shoved to and fro with arms, elbows, trench coats, and shopping bags. Noisy cars were honking, revving, or the people they contained were leaning out an open or smashed window, waving obscene gesteres at other humans, who returned it.  
  
_Katsya, you've really done it this time.'_  
  
Jou was lost. _Badly._ He had no idea which part of New York he was currently standing in, didn't have a clue as to where the shop he had the intention to head to was, and he couldn't see a familiar face anywhere in the mass of moving people. And it wasn't, par say, the best kind of day to go exploring. Hot and humid, cloudy...  
  
_**Really** done it.'_  
  
No one in this part of town was friendly. The people that were ignored him when he asked where he was, or in which direction was the shop he was trying to find.  
  
Getting pushed into another lady, Jou apologized. was his response, and his head was pummeled by the woman's purse. Afterwards, he was rudely shoved into another woman's chest, and the process was repeated.  
  
Not very good with women, are you?  
  
Quickly straitening himself on the hard sidewalk, Jou looked up into the smirking face of Seto Kaiba. Wearing a long, black trench coat that was left open, he wore a simple button-up black silk shirt, not all the way buttoned. His brown hair had been spiked downwards recently, giving the press a hay-day. Black slacks adorned his lower profile, which looked like it was made out of a comfortable fabric of some sort.  
  
Jou grumbled. It's not like I'm in da' _nicest_ place in da' world. But, oh, I'm sorry. _You_ must fit in perfectly.  
  
Seto responded with a calm stare. You seem to as well. With that tacky New Yorker accent, who wouldn't blend in with the Hicks?  
  
Glowering at the famous CEO, Jou stood and wiped his clothes off, the dry dirt and dust being forced out of the fabric from Jou's repetative slapping.  
  
Noticing that the brunette had still not left, Jou glanced up at him, slightly annoyed that the cocky man was taller than he was. Whaddaya want, Bucker(1)?  
  
Still haven't thought of another good insulting name, Mutt?  
  
I could say da' same fer you, jackass, Jou said, a small smirk quirking on his lips. And you're avoidin' da' question.  
  
I was out for an afternoon stroll around the industrial park. Is it a crime?  
  
It's discusting, if dat's whatcha' mean. I hate livin' in New York.  
  
Then why are you still here? Seto asked.  
  
Because... none of yer business, Jou replied with a glare. A flicker of greif spread across his face, but it was gone like a small wave would wash up and die on the shore. Anyway, I'm going--  
  
You seem lost, Kaiba said matter-of-factly, staring at Jou with a blank gaze. Where you headed?  
  
Jounouchi blinked. ... Did I miss the memo, or somethin'? Since when the hell were _you _nice?  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. Mutt. I'm not an evil, sadistic badass as you portray me as. Dumbass. Mokuba's... blackmailed me, so I have no choice but to schumb to his wishes. For now.  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow. What? Da' great god Bucker has been beaten by a fifteen year-old? Jou burst out laughing. What a story!  
  
Shut up, Kaiba growled. He made me _track you down, _is making me _watch you,_ and... yeah.  
  
Jou drawled. Anyways, I don't need _your help._ I'm not lost; I'm just explorin'.  
  
Kaiba's lips lifted into a grin.   
  
Yep. And I'm goin' _now._  
  
Jounouchi turned on his old tennis-shoed heel, and did an odd combination of a walk and a march into the sea of moving bodies. Seto watched him go, knowing that Mokuba would show that promising picture of him dressed as a drag(2). The press would go absoloutely _nuts..._  
  
Hey! Mutt!  
  
Annoyed, Jou turned around to face Kaiba. Bucker. What?  
  
Seto shut his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and asked Jou a simple question, which sent the blond reeling back in shock.  
  
__  
  
~*~  
  
(1) - A re-done version of He's rich, slang for money is and the result is Thought of it off the top of my head. ^_^; Sorry if swearing disturbes you. I try not to do it so much.  
(2) - A is a male dressed up as a trashy girl. Thanks Madame Ruby! ^-^  
  
Okay. I hope this is long enough. I was gonna make it sixteen pages, but... I think that this was a pretty good cliffhanger. I've decided that Anzu will not GET a pairing; I've made her too much of a bitch. ^_^;; Sorry Anzu fans. Don't look for solace here.  
  
I will try to make all my chapters this long. Promise.  
  
Please review. I'm not doing this for my own health, y'know. Well... maybe I am. Had to walk five miles to get home today, thanks to my ever-forgetful dad.  
  
-_-;  
  
People who want to see my art, please do so! ^_^ I'd love it! Go to my bio, and it should be there in my homepage./a Ko-chan, your dragon is ready and stinking.  
  
Okay. I thinks that's all. *Waves*


	5. Sure

12/26/03  
  
_Dance_  
Chapter Five: Sure  
  
~*~  
Yami tugged on Yuugi's limp wrist, dragging the younger down the street. The day's activities had done nothing to his mood; Yami was still as bouncy as ever. At least, that's how Yuugi described him.  
  
_...Mai has a male bimbo for a boyfriend. A male, _bouncy_ bimbo...'_  
  
Mai was strutting alongside the dopplehangers, taking a brush out of the small purse she held at her waist and fixing her curly, wavy and thick blond hair in long, slow strokes.  
  
Both were completely oblivious to Yuugi's exaustion and worry. Jou hadn't shown up after a three hour wait in the stuffed apartment. Mai had complained that she could see her waist thinning right before her very eyes (Isn't that a good thing? Proceeding smack over the head by Mai), so Yuugi had no choice but to serve the only thing they had-- rammen.  
  
And now, after everyone's stomachs had ceased growling, Yami was pulling them all to a night club because Yuugi's apartment was too boring. Yuugi couldn't have agreed with him more, but...  
  
_Why tonight? Why when Jounouchi is missing? Why when I'm jobless? And why when I'm so _tired..._   
  
_But Yami never gave anyone a choice (like he'd never heard of the word before). Yuugi either went with Yami, or he went with Yami accompanied by Yami's hand.  
  
So he was accompanied by Yami's hand.  
  
Mai was silent throughout the whole dispute, but she laughed silently to herself when ever one of the spike-headed men started screaming out defending lines of their force (_I'm too tired, damn it! --_ _Well, sleep with someone and _then_ go to bed!_ The last one earned a light punch in Yami's stomach, followed by a loud ).  
  
In the end, Yami won by tackling Yuugi onto the couch and refusing to get up until he said yes. Yuugi complained that a giant elephant had decided to sit it's fat butt onto his poor, pathetic back just to annoy him.  
  
The back that was still hurting, too.  
  
Yuugi sighed tiredly, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and slouched. He looked up at the night sky, up at the stars which gleamed and sparkled and twinkled and shone down onto him, however dulled they might be by New York's smog in the air.  
  
Yuugi longed for the country.  
  
A tug on his hand brought Yuugi's head out of the clouds, and back to Yami's concerned eyes. The crimson-eyed man held Yuugi's hand with his slightly larger one gently, almost _tenderly._ Heat instantly found its way to Yuugi's face.  
  
You okay?  
  
Yuugi responded, his voice slightly squeaky.  
  
_I'm going through puberty again... Joy.'   
  
_Yami was obviously not convinced. An eyebrow rose and another fell in a questioning manner. He moved his body away from Yuugi's flaming face, but didn't release his hand.  
  
Giddy thoughts were racing through Yuugi's mind. His head was bouncing to a nameless tune, happy and giggly and high. Yuugi wanted to release the laugh that was bubbling in his throat, but he realized what a _schoolgirl_ he was being.  
  
_...I don't even want to know. Brain, you look tired. Take a few weeks off, why don't you?'_  
  
~*~  
  
_Well...'  
  
_The club was nothing like Yuugi had expected. They served everything at the bar, from whisky to pineapple juice (freshly squeezed). Candles were more commonly used in place of lamps of any kind, which gave off an ethereal glow to everything. Some people wore skimpy clothing, but... not really. Most were decent.  
  
And the best part was the exotic music. He sensed the tempo unconsciously, and tapped his toes to it. He couldn't _help_ it; it was his job--  
  
Which brought him back to his depression state. _Was_ his job.   
  
How_ am I paying the bills, again?'  
  
_Another action from Yami again jolted Yuugi out of his angst-filed thoughts thoughts. Concern was out the window in Yami's eyes; he was downright worried. The emotion reflected in his eyes, hiding nothing from Yuugi.  
  
Just the simple fact that he wasn't _hiding _anything hitched a breath in Yuugi's throat.  
  
Are you _sure_ you're okay? he asked quietly.  
  
Yuugi nodded, somewhat breathless. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Mai was getting herself plastered at the bar, talking in a slurred voice with all the other drunken ones. N' _then,_ when the basterd comes up t' me, e' _grabs_ my boobs an'-- was the general conversation, always followed by gasps, whistles or laughs.  
  
But, if you weren't drunk at the bar, you were dancing. And _damn,_ people could dance.  
  
Suddenly, Yami turned to him. His crimson eyes shined and twinkled in the candlelight. The music, sang by an Arabic man**, floundered and bounced around the room, filling every crevice and crack and corner with sound. Couples danced to the song, some slow, some erotic, some tango. Pretty ladies flounced around the room, flirting shamelessly with the males and showing off unnecessary body parts. One of them glanced over to him and winked.  
  
But all of Yuugi's attention was focused on the man in front of him.  
  
Yami held out his hand. he asked, his voice dampened by the intoxicating aroma that surrounded the building.  
  
Yuugi grinned up at Yami, lightly placing his smaller, more delicate hand on top of his. He shrugged.   
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi had never, _ever_ in his life been rendered speechless. Oh sure, he had all the moments that would've had other people bawling their eyes out; like having his pants pulled down by the school bully in front of his secret crush, or dropping a piece of very greasy pizza into his father's lawyer's briefcase* (which spilled onto important documents). But he had always had a comeback; a saying; and excuse; a sound effect.  
  
For the first time in his life, Jou was speechless. His mouth was hanging open like a nutcracker's mouth would before cracking a nut. His eyes were wider than ostrich eggs, his hair _looked_ limp, and his entire body was tense and rigid.  
  
_What the _fuck_ did he just ask me?'_  
  
Seto knew he'd get this type of response. The tall man sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for the shock to replace itself with anger; possibly even disgust. No, _definitely_ disgust.  
  
After Mokuba had caught him in his little game,' Seto was ruled into _more_ blackmail. It wasn't _his_ fault he dressed like that for less than ten seconds; he was _forced. _Mokuba had refused to listen, though. Mokuba had caught a priceless Kodak moment, and nobody knew it better than he. This type of thing was too rare, too priceless to just let go with a few laughs. You had to be _rolling._  
  
To add to his humiliation, Mokuba also revealed something else. Something that he knew. Something that nobody else was supposed to know.  
  
Seto Kaiba liked tall, blond, skinny, pretty boys. The part no one was supposed to know was the boys. Somehow (and Seto was still trying to figure out how), Mokuba had gotten a hold of this info, and had gone in search for the thing that his older sibling craved.  
  
The annoying part was that Mokuba had succeeded. He was tall and skinny and pretty and blond and _pretty_ and he was a boy. The only problem was...  
  
... He was Jounouchi Katsuya***.  
  
Okay, Dog, Seto began, tired of waiting. Patience never _was_ one of his virtues. Can I have an answer now? The day's not getting any younger, and neither am I.  
  
Jou blinked, snapped his mouth shut and stood up. His mouth refused to work at first, and it squeaked high and low...  
  
Wha... _What the fuck is your problem?  
  
_... Until his anger popped up to join the fun.  
  
Jounouchi marched up to the older Kaiba, and shoved a finger into his chest. _You_ asked _me_ out _on a date,_ and actually _expect_ me to come after you _insult me _in_ front of my face?!_  
  
It was Seto's turn to blink. Y... you were going to come?  
  
Jou's angry face faded, the red on his cheeks glowing with added color. I... I never said that! Hey! Don't yous get any ideas! He withdrew the poking finger. Sides, I'm not coming now.  
  
Why not? Seto asked, sadness engulfing his facial features.  
  
B... because I'm not! That's why. Jou huffed, crossing his arms. And... holy crap! Lookit' the _time!_ I was s'posed ta be home _hours_ ago! He gave Kaiba a short wave. See ya!  
  
As Jou turned, Seto was having World War III inside himself at unauthorized speeds.  
  
_You moron! Mokuba is _not_ going to let you go that easily, and you know it!'  
  
~'But... but he said no...'  
  
I don't care if he said I'm really a donkey-eating giraffe! Get your ass over to his, and make sure he says yes!'  
  
~'But--'  
  
And everyone's got one. Shut up. I know just as well as you that you want to, and he never said no in the first place. Be cordial, you dimwit!'  
  
_ It was over in the time span of thirty seconds. Seto shook his head and looked around wildly for a glimpse of blond hair.  
  
_There._  
  
Wait-- Jou!  
  
The said blond turned around, irritated.   
  
Just-- just _one_ date? Please? I'll never bother you again, promise. Just... just one?  
  
Jou was shocked into silence. _Again._ For the _second_ time in less that than minutes. What did Seto expect him to say? Here he was, _swearing_ it was another one of his dreams. His infatuation was asking _him_ out on a date.  
  
_Him._  
  
Crystallized honey eyes stared up into dark brown eyes. _Pleading _eyes. Jou didn't know. The last time he went on a date, it ended in utter and total chaos. He didn't want that again...  
  
_Aw, hell.'_  
  
... Sure.  
  
~*~  
  
  
* - My brother did this. Only, it wasn't to a lawyer, it was to a family friend. And it didn't land on any important documents; just the latest high-tech laptop. ^_^; The guy didn't notice until he needed his case, which was three hours later.  
  
** - If anyone wants to hear the song I was thinking of (and listening to), you may see it here (without the spaces): http : // flyfox. servemp3. com /files/ Older%20stuff/ Cheb %20 Khaled %20 -%20 The %20 Fifth%20 Element%20 -%20Alech %20 Taadi .mp3 ^_^; I have no idea what language it is, but it sounds pretty darn cool. *Shrugs* The piano part is where they dance, I'm thinking.  
  
  
*** - I _know_ it's the other way around, but, leave me alone. Everyone calls him Jou anyway, so I will too. :P  
  
**Review Responses_  
  
_Ko-Chan to Ya-Chan** - ^_^; S'okay if you miss it; it's not _reeeeally_ important. As for fic updating... Too many to choose from. So, I'll give you three hundred and four to pick from, kay?  
_Faux: ... She hasn't made that many, y'know._  
So? And-- O.O;;;; YOU SPOKE _AGAIN! **How?!**_****  
_Faux: For me to know, you to find out. ^.~ Anyhoo. I myself would like an update on that angel thing--  
_Jinechiku no Tenshi, Faux.  
_Faux: Yeah, yeah, that one. ^_^ Or Spam King Yuugi.  
_;; It's _Shamen_ King Yuugi, you moron!  
_Faux: Well, let's not get testy.   
_Shut up. You don't know the _first_ thing about tests, cause you skipped school. You're older than _Time._  
_Faux:... That sounds str**angely** like testy to me.  
_... You're going to _die_ now.  
_Faux: So does that._  
*Lunges at the fox*  
  
**agentpudge** - ^_^; Took me five months to get off my friggin' arse, but --Hey!-- it's an update.   
_Faux: I'm a lazy ass would be the translation for that.  
_You.  
_Faux: Me._  
Shut up, _now._  
_Faux: ... Now see, _that_ sounds like testiness as well._  
;;; Sorry. I meed to bash my muse. Badly. *Lunges at a terrified fox*  
  
**LadyDeath1** - *Nods excitedly* Yep! ^_^ As there was in this chapter, a bit.  
  
**rox-the-chaotic-one** - Keeping it up is almost impossible, unless I have it in physical form. You can't holds up digital stuff unless you holds up your very heavy computer...  
_Faux: she wasn't referring to that **literally,**__idiot.  
_... Are my threats _nothing _to you?  
_Faux: *Nods* Nothing.  
_*Le sigh*  
  
**SilverDragon14** - Faux. I must educate upon you for a moment.  
_Faux: ... What?_  
*Sigh* I need to teach you something. Never, _ever _touch-- _FAUX!! YOU MORON!!  
Faux: *Pokes Otogi* Ne?_  
... Waiiit. Never mind. Keep poking him. Your funeral.  
_Faux: Funeral? Where? I **love** funerals...  
_-.-;  
  
**Lizzalo** - Updated, as you can plainly see. ^_^  
  
**Koishii No Tenshi** - She's rich, she's famous, and she knows it. It's not like she's going to drive an old rusty pickup down the street of New York City and shout out to all of her fans staring bewilderedly up at her.  
_Faux: Yes, it was an expensive car. That's the point she's trying (but failing miserably) to make.  
_Sh'up.  
  
**Kyuugi** - ^_^;; Hey Blue D.! Your idea's selling like hot rockets!  
_Faux: Blue Draggon didn't think of bucker; **I **did.  
_Uh-huh. _Blue~!! _ Faux is trying to steal your idea!  
_Faux: o.o; Don't **call** him! He's a big-assed... jerk!  
_And he just called you a big-assed jerk!  
_Faux: o_o Run on for a long time, Run boy dunkin' and dodgin'!  
_And now he's stealing song lyrics. -_-; Sick him, Blue.  
  
  
**Authoress Note  
  
SPECIAL NOTICE **_(Faux: ...Riiight... Special.): Dancing will be in the next chapter! ^.^ Hopefully **good **dancing..._  
  
I seem to have portrayed Yami as a playboy. I must honestly say that I never had any intention of doing so, it just... happened. ^_^; Kinda like when my friend made a side story about Yami's thoughts on coffee, and _accidentally_ had Yami get hyper.  
  
^.^; He was rolling on the floor, having trouble breathing with the thought that the Dignified Pharaoh' was running around, being... well, hyper. I joined him.  
  
_But, _that's getting off topic. Gomen(sorry)! *Bows*  
  
I have found this site called ^_^; I have met awesome people, and have become addicted,' in a way. But, since I'm writing this on Christmas, no one's around.  
  
The link (with many spaces...): http:// www. go-gaia. com. I'm Bird Draggon on there, so go looky and see! ^.^  
  
I must apologize for the lack of updating on my part. *Bows profusely* I cant say I really like the way this chapter came out. I _swear_ one of these days I'm going to redo _all_ of them...  
  
*Grumbles*  
  
Anyhoo. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of Dance. Please review and tell me if you liked it. And... was this long enough?  
  
I, in the meantime, will be going that way. *Points and runs*  
  
(And for those of you who are completely confused on the review replies, I understand completely. ^_^; I've been feasting upon leftover chocolate and brandi cookies. No, I'm not kidding, they have _brandi_ in them. Faux and Blue Draggon are my muses. All the people that have stuck with me since the Dark Ages (my first fic... ugh...), they would know this. Faux is my main one; Blue D.'s almost never here. ^.^; Just for clarification to the confused.)


End file.
